


A Newfound Friend

by Moonshine210



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But they're not pets, Friendship, Gems are treated like pets???, I don't know what other tags to add, There'll be more gems..., This is not shipping or romantic, Trust, and no they are not slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: In a world where Gems act as human's companions, You find a Gem alone and abandoned and you take her home.(I don't know what's wrong with me)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

The Spinel whimpered in fear, continuing to lean back against the wall of the room as you sat down and tried to get close. You decide to back away and let her relax. She doesn't move from her spot, but stares at you with terrified black pie-cut eyes.

"Hey," You speak reassuringly, "Don't be afraid. Come over here, won't 'cha?"

The Spinel didn't reply, keeping her body tensed up.

You had no real idea where she came from or what exactly happened to her. The Spinel was on the ground outside in the cold, lying amongst the garbage bins and boxes. She was still asleep when you brought the poor Gem home. After a while, the Spinel woke up, screaming at the sight of you and hid in whatever room she could hide in; your gaming room.

She had wrecked a few things, but she hadn't touched your game consoles. You were definitely grateful for that. For the couple of hours of leaving her alone, you peeked through the door of your room to check on her from time to time.

At one point, for a split second, she was inspecting your console, holding up the controller of your Nintendo Gamecube, but scrambled away when she saw you. One thing was made clear; she was curious.

You definitely saw something else in her eyes, staring at your items with a look of calm, genuine curiosity. No fear, no hostility, and certainly no mischievous intentions. You really wanted to get to know this Gem. Maybe let her live with you. Yeah, that sounded best.

"Just wait there. I'll get you something to eat." You said, slowly standing up and backing towards the door, trying to avoid any sudden movements.

The Spinel seemed to relax. Sort-of, appearing more hesitant than afraid.

You had nearly forgotten you had made some brownies a few days ago. Sometimes, you'd just pass by your own treat and head for the fridge. But no matter. You knew she'd enjoy them.

You carefully cut three pieces of brownies and place them on a paper plate. You walk back into your gaming room. The Spinel had reached a hand out to touch your SNES, but paused when she saw you. She retracted her arm and stared at you.

Poor thing. She looked pathetic. You could still see her pink and white colors, her hair tied into heart-shaped buns, but she was slightly disheveled. You made a mental note on giving her a bath once she trusted you.

"Here. Have these," You speak, placing the plate of brownies on the ground and scoot it to her, "They're really good."

The Spinel blinked, now staring at the treats in the same adorable curiosity. After a moment of hesitation, she reached a gloved hand out and pulled the plate towards her. You sit down calmly and watch her.

Something about her staring at your confections just fascinated you. It was sort of animal-like, especially since she hadn't said a word. Then again, Gems didn't communicate through speech.

Gems were quiet, patient creatures. Though no matter how humanoid and intelligent they were, they didn't exactly have "human rights", but were nowhere near "pet level". People still didn't know why Gems didn't talk or make a peep (except for laughing, grunting, screaming, etc), but they were like humans - just silent.

You had met several types of Gems in the past; Pearls, Jaspers, Rubies, Sapphires, Lapises, Peridots, Jades, Amethysts, and countless others. But Spinels were actually quite rare.

The first Spinel you'd seen was years ago, when you were just a kid and had gone to a circus with your parents. That Spinel, very different from this one, had put on a show that left the audience roaring with laughter and joy. Easy to say, Spinels were used for entertainment.

Upon realizing that, you wondered why anyone would abandon or throw a Spinel away. That is just... _cruel_.

Shaking off the thoughts, the Spinel you now possessed picked up one of the brownies, staring at it closely. You didn't want to force her to eat or hurry her, so you kept quiet.

The Spinel stuck her tongue out cutely and licked the confectionery. Something lit up. Surprise? Joy? She took a bite of the brownie and chewed. Relief coursed through you as the Spinel's eyes beamed like stars and ate the brownies, some crumbs left over her mouth.

You laughed, "You like them, huh?"

The Spinel looked at you and blinked. Suddenly, there wasn't much hesitance in her eyes as she did a few minutes ago. Pushing the discarded plate away, she slowly crawled towards you.

You stayed still, hoping the Gem was beginning to trust you. You relax your shoulders and body, straining to keep the bubbling excitement in you as she got closer and closer. She reached a hand up and poked your leg.

She seemed like she expected a negative reaction, but when none came, she poked you again. You didn't flinch. It was funny and adorable. It reminded you of a dog, except she wasn't one.

The Spinel poked your arm, and looked up at you. You smiled at her, and reached a hand up. She flinched slightly, but you slowly patted her shoulder. The Spinel opened her eyes in pleasant surprise. You move your hand up to stroke her cheek. Her skin was rather smooth like rubber, but you kept in mind that Gems had different textures.

She instantly relaxed in your touch, nuzzling into your hand, squishing her cheek in your palm. This was almost too adorable for you to take.

"See? I'm not gonna hurt you. I can be your new best friend, if you want."

Her eyes went wide and surprise gleamed in them. At first, you were afraid that she looked angry, but that faded when she giggled gleefully, her heart-shaped buns bouncing slightly.

"That's good! Though, we gotta get you cleaned up. Don't want dirt around the floor, do we?"

The Spinel tilted her head. Gosh, she was too cute. Standing up and walking to the door, her expression warped to fear and she whimpered. That changes when you gestured to her to follow. She bounced up and joined your side, her head only reaching to your hip.

The bathroom wasn't too far down the hall. You closed the door behind you as the Spinel looked around, now in a totally new environment. She didn't panic when you turned the knob and water poured out of the nozzle.

"It's just gonna be a short bath, Spinel. Just to get the filth off ya," You assured, "In you go."

She was hesitant, but she stepped into the warm water and smiled. You picked up the shower head and gently sprayed it over her. She squeaked, but didn't fight back or lash out. After getting her soaking wet, you placed the shower head away for the moment.

Knowing that you didn't need any kind of specialized soap to use for Gems, you grab a bar of pale pink soap and rub it all over her body, except for her hair. Spinel nearly laughed at a few places until you stopped. You spray her with water again, her colors now appearing more brighter and clearer. You also reminded yourself to get some gem polish later. Soap didn't really work on the gemstones on their bodies.

As for her hair, you scrubbed it down with shampoo and conditioner. You did unfortunately had to force her hair to lie flat so you could clean it properly.

After washing her out, you blow dry her hair till it fluffed up. You get worried, considering that you didn't know how to recreate the heart-shaped buns.

"Do you think you can tie your hair up the way you want it? I don't think I can do it."

Spinel blinked, confused as to why you couldn't do it for her, but she complied. Somehow, she managed to tie her hair into the cute heart-shaped buns as before.

"There! Good as new!" You announced, outstretching your arms for dramatic effect. Spinel giggled at you, amused by your funny act.

Later, after you gave Spinel the tour of the house, it was almost past midnight. You weren't too worried, it was the weekend and you didn't have to go to work tomorrow. You stretched your arms and yawned. Spinel looked at you curiously.

"Guess it's time for bed." You stated, standing up and walking to your room. The squeaking noises of her shoes followed behind you. Of course, you let her in when you were brushing your teeth and washing your face. She even tried to brush her teeth, but she seemed frustrated when there wasn't any soap in her mouth like yours.

When you were changing into your pajamas, you had to force Spinel out of your room. It was torture to hear her yelping and crying like a puppy, banging on the door as you got into your pajamas.

Spinel finally stopped crying as you opened the door, leaping onto you and wrapping her arms around you. You kept reassuring her that everything was alright and you weren't leaving her too soon.

Though, seeing this behavior, you were worried about having to leave for work. You didn't know if you should become a stay-at-home worker or try to help Spinel with her apparent... separation issues. Maybe you should ask a professional, or even find another Gem to keep her company.

After she finally let you go, you were able to lay down under the covers. Spinel wasn't sure if she should join, so you patted the bed, allowing her the space. She was surprised, but grinned gleefully and joined you, laughing like a little child.

Now, you didn't who was the original... owner or friend of Spinel, but whoever they are, they should be _ashamed_ for leaving this little Gem all alone. Shame on them.

You yawned and lay your head on the pillow, humming in satisfaction as Spinel laid next to you, letting sleep overtake you and your new best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Spinel! I'm going out for a walk, wanna come with me?"

Almost immediately, Spinel hopped off the couch, squealing with excitement and her eyes beaming. You pat her head and wrap a red, soft-furred scarf around her neck. She appreciates it and hugs it. Of course, Gems were designed to handle any temperature, but you couldn't stand to see her without something warm.

The cold breeze greets you, holding you back while Spinel hops out, giggling happily. You step out, admiring the autumn air. The sky barely had any clouds, the sun shining through the chilly wind. Sighing and seeing your breath, you guide Spinel towards the park downtown.

It had only been yesterday since you met Spinel, and she has already bonded with you so fast. Not that you minded, though you had to figure out something tomorrow while you were at work.

With Spinel skipping in front of you, you traveled down the sidewalk, down the rows of tall, red brick apartments like your own. People, children, and Gems walked past them, minding their own business. Some dogs occasionally tried to approach Spinel, much to her delight, but she was disappointed when the owners said no to her when she tried to pet them. You had told them that she was just curious.

After crossing the street, you reached Littlecreek Park. Within the black, spiked fences, were even more people, families, and their Gems already there. Children ran around, chasing each-other and kicking up leaves, all dressed in their coats, mittens, and scarves. Spinel bounced near the entrance at the tall fence, waiting for you and your approval.

"Now Spinel," You told her, "I want you to stay close by. Got that?"

Spinel grinned and nodded. You and your Gem walk into the field, the dying grass layered with warm-colored leaves. Spinel stopped in her path to inspect the leaves around her, and you laughed a bit when a large red maple leaf landed on her face. She squeaked in surprise and held the leaf by the stem. Interest glimmered in her eyes as she stared at it, like before with your game consoles.

Nearby, two children - twin sisters - ran towards her, though she didn't notice. With an "oof!", the twins bumped into Spinel, making her drop the leaf and fall back. You rushed over and helped them up. One of the twins started crying. It took a moment when a large shadow towered over you and Spinel. Your heart almost stopped.

A tall, muscular Jasper Quartz stood there, the gem on her nose area gleaming in the light. She narrowed her eyes at you, the twins noticing her and and hugging her legs. She grit her teeth and growled slightly. Spinel whimpered and hid behind you.

"Jasper! Jasper!" A female voice called out and a middle aged woman ran up to the large Gem, smiling nervously, "I-I'm sorry about Jasper. She's just protective is all. But she's never harmed anyone, honest!"

You stand up, "I-It's alright. Spinel should've been more aware."

The middle-aged woman whispered something to the Jasper and her expression calmed. Spinel stepped out and approached her curiously, not wanting to set her off. Jasper just blinked at her. It was definitely like they were... _communicating_.

"Aww, what a cute Spinel you have there!" The woman cooed, "I don't see them around too often, but yours is definitely the cutest one I've seen!"

"Yeah, I uh..." You rubbed the back of your head, watching Spinel playing with the twins with Jasper watching them like a hawk, "Found her. Abandoned on the sidewalk a day ago."

The woman gasped, "_Abandoned_? How could anyone do that to such a perfect little Gem? She's so lucky you found her."

"She is," You reply.

After a while, you and the woman, who introduced herself as Madeline, chatted as the Gems and children played together. She had told you about Jasper's story, how she had used to be in the army like several other Gems. She had been through several wars, been owned by several soldiers until Jasper had to retire. Hence why she was so aggressive.

Yet, she loved the twins, Emma and Lily, almost like they were her own. She had been so patient with the two since Madeline brought them home. She joked that she'll never forget the look on Jasper's face as she gazed at them. And from there on, Jasper's been their main guardian.

"What are you planning to do with Spinel?" Madeline asked.

You already knew the answer, "I'm keeping her."

Madeline nodded, "Very good choice. She's such a darling. Jasper is darling too, but she keeps to herself with the twins aren't around."

"Think she'll stay with them even when they grow up?"

"Oh yes. Both Lily and Emma had said they'll keep Jasper forever and ever."

"They have a few years to think about that."

Madeline laughed, "Ha ha! Yeah, they're both only 4 now, only 14 more years to go."

You sigh contently. Jasper laid on the ground as Spinel, Emma and Lily were hiding and peeking out of her thick, beige hair. A content, warm smile was spread on the orange gem's face.

* * *

"So, we can talk later?"

"Of course Y/N," Madeline replies, finished typing in her phone number and gesturing to Jasper. The Gem responded and ushered the twins away. Spinel made a few sad noises, almost whimpering. She rushed to your side, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"Don't worry, Spinel," You reassure her and pat her head, "We'll see them again."

Spinel smiled brightly and nodded.

"See ya, Spinel!" Emma squealed.

"Bye-bye!" Lily waved her hand wildly as Madeline and Jasper walked away. Spinel waved back.

You gestured to her, "Let's go home before it gets dark."

Nodding once again, Spinel and you walked back home, the sun setting over the horizon. Another day, another walk in the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Peridot let out a "Nyeh!" as Spinel tried to pull on one of her fingers of her limb-enhancers.

"Spinel!" You lightly scold, "Leave her alone."

Spinel stopped what she was doing and backed away from Peridot, giving her a shy smile. Peridot humphed and walked over to her owner's seat, her floating fingers clinging onto the edge of the chair.

You chuckled nervously and patted Spinel's head, "Sorry about that, Peridot. She's not used to being surrounded by Gems yet. She's also just curious of you."

Peridot scrunched her nose at you, clearly showing her disapproval despite your explanation.

Brooklyn, your friend and owner of Peridot, rolled her eyes, "Well, it's Peridot's first time meeting a Spinel. Of course she's gonna be all dismissive and snooty about it."

Another one of your workers, Noah and his Pearl (nicknamed Blue) walked into the break room. Blue glanced over to your Spinel, who squeaked gleefully at their arrival and approached the Pearl slowly, most likely remembering your words about meeting others.

Noah chuckled, the cross on his necklace glinting in the light, "Ooh, so that's the Spinel you've found two weeks ago. Cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah," You replied.

You've been thankful that your boss, Amanda, finally allowed Spinel into the workplace; as long as she behaves well and doesn't disturb the people and Gems working here. And although today was her first day here, you were surprised how well she was doing, while all at the same time wanting to get to know Peridot and Blue, along with a few others.

You knew Spinel hated being alone, so you did think about bringing her with you. But for a while, you did have to contact Amanda to try to get her certified. All the while, Spinel got to visit Madeline, Jasper, Emma, and Lily when you were away. Madeline was, of course, happy with letting her stay while you were gone, especially Emma and Lily.

"Man, I hope that holiday party's starting soon," Kyle, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room, complained, "I didn't even bring my lunch."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, it'll start in a hour." You and Brooklyn laughed. Amanda had promised we would have a party later in the afternoon and she would give us a two-week-off for winter break.

You glanced over to Spinel, who was making some noises to Blue, who had pulled out a notebook and showed her the sketches she made. Spinel's eyes sparkled and when she mewled her approval, Blue blushed dark blue. Peridot scoffed at that.

"Hey Y/N," Brooklyn asked, "Did you bring in your famous brownies today?"

You nodded, "Of course." Like the previous year and the other parties before now, you liked to make these brownies that everyone, including their Gems, in your workplace adored, not just Spinel.

* * *

The party was just as exciting as always. The workers around you were laughing, drinking eggnog and hot chocolate or eating several confectioneries and shouting out in excitement for the new year. You held a cup of hot chocolate, chatting with Brooklyn, Noah, and Kyle, telling each-other jokes and watching our Gems dancing with the other Gems.

Even Peridot was starting to warm up to Spinel, becoming less annoyed and enjoyed it when Spinel did a cartwheel. Anthony, Brooklyn's boyfriend and his Lapis Lazuli, the ones who helped out with the drinks, came right up to us.

"Awesome party, huh?" Anthony asked, wrapping an arm around her side.

Brooklyn giggled, "Definitely, honey." They shared a kiss.

Peridot stared at the sight and even tried to give Lapis a kiss on the cheek, but Lapis made a sound of protest and pushed her away and the two got into a squabble. Spinel and Blue laughed.

Noah smiled, "I haven't seen Blue warm up to any other Gem like that. Your Spinel's really something."

"Yeah, she is," You nodded.

"Yeah, _fuck_ the idiot who abandoned her," said Kyle. Noah flinched at the word.

You shoved his side harshly, "Dude, don't say that."

Kyle shot a glare at you, "It's true!"

You sighed. Kyle's the kind of guy where his heart is in the right place, but he obviously doesn't know how to say it out loud without sounding vulgar or rude.

Spinel must've overheard what Kyle had said as she cringed under his curse-word. You instantly scratch under her chin to calm her down, and it worked. Spinel almost melted under your touch and made an adorable squeak.

"Heh heh heh," Anthony let out a chuckle, "She really likes being pet, huh Y/N?"

You nod, moving your hand to the side of her neck. Spinel let out a happy chirp and leaned her head a bit to get more scritches and her left leg twitched.

Much to your amusement, your friends' Gems began begging their owners for their scratches too. They complied and you all laughed, watching each-other's Gems blep their tongues out and nearly kick their legs.

Gems were truly a blessing, in your opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got Peridot, Blue Pearl, and Lapis in the mix? Who's next?


End file.
